


De cicatrices y uniones

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud sabe que cada una de ellas es por su culpa. Por cada vez que no pudo protegerla, por cada lucha en la que la herían, por cada vez que su espada era débil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cicatrices y uniones

**Author's Note:**

> #13 - Piel
> 
> Para demona0.

La lame de arriba abajo. Limpia sus propias culpas de la piel de Tifa con la lengua. Pide perdón cada vez que pasa y espera su redención, que viene en forma de suspiros entrecortados cuando repasa con un dedo la curva del pecho, bajando por su costado y llegando hasta la cadera, sin dejar que su boca abandone las cicatrices de su estómago. La más grande y oscura, es la que más dolor le causa, y se afana en intentar borrarla a base de ligeros mordiscos, mientras apoya las dos manos en los huesos de las caderas, sin dejar que alce la pelvis.

Ella suelta un sonido de frustración, pero él la ignora, y sigue recorriéndole las tenues líneas blancas que se entrecruzan en su plano vientre, casi imperceptibles a mayor distancia de la que están sus ojos, consecuencia del tiempo que pasaron peleando contra multitud de monstruos a lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Y Cloud sabe que cada una de ellas es por su culpa. Por cada vez que no pudo protegerla, por cada lucha en la que la herían, por cada vez que su espada era débil. En aquellos momentos se sentía tan inútil como cuando luchaba en SOLDADO, codo con codo con Sephiroth.

Quita esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y se concentra en no dejar ni un milímetro de Tifa sin lamer, subiendo hasta su pecho, besándola, bajando por la curva de su cuello cuando ella se arquea contra él, notándola contra su pecho desnudo. Aprieta los dientes y controla el impulso de hundirse en ella ya. Quiere hacerlo bien, quiere que disfrute tanto que no se acuerde de que la persona con la que está es la que más daño le ha hecho en toda su vida.

Tifa, como siempre, no estaría de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Nunca ha buscado un caballero blanco y perfecto que le defienda del malo, no lo quería antes y mucho menos lo quiere ahora. Cada herida ha merecido la pena si ha sido para luchar y salvar a sus amigos. Cada una de las cicatrices es una marca de que peleó, de que aceptó que tenían que seguir hacia delante con sus principios. La guerra trae y se lleva cosas, y Tifa puede considerarse afortunada de que no se la llevara a ella. Aunque estuviese a punto más de una vez.

Pero, la verdad, no es algo en lo que esté pensando en ese momento. La boca de Cloud está en todas partes, y no le deja fijar la mente en nada que no sea esa suavidad, esa humedad recorriéndola, haciéndole sentir querida,  _viva_. Recuerda la cara de Cloud hoy, cuando ha llegado de la última entrega que tenía. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para decir una palabra antes de verse pegada a la pared, las bocas juntas, las manos de él sujetándole las mejillas, y sus ojos con esa tonalidad ligeramente verdosa que adquirían de vez en cuando. Tanta intensidad en una mirada tendría que estar prohibida, piensa.

Se han desnudado antes de entrar a la habitación, aprovechando que los Denzel y Marlene están pasando un tiempo con Barret, y la ha tumbado y ahora… ahora parece haber adquirido el firme propósito de volverla loca.

Dibuja círculos con el pulgar en la parte interior del muslo, provocándola, haciendo que los gemidos se tornen suplicantes, y empieza a repartir ligeros besos por sus ingles. Finalmente, introduce la lengua entre sus labios (una pasada larga y húmeda, desde el clítoris hasta donde todo arde) y ella nota que se deshace entre esos labios que le hacen perder la cabeza.

Se le escapan incoherencias entre jadeos, cuando le besa como le besa en la boca, largo y profundo, pasando la lengua por todos su recovecos. Mucho, mucho antes de lo que esperaba un conocido cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo y explota, y todo es blanco y luego negro y aprieta la mano de Cloud mientras levanta la espalda en un ángulo imposible, apretándose contra su boca. Sigue lamiendo, suave, hasta que ella le coge la cara con las manos y le alza hasta ella, y le besa, acariciándole la nuca con los dedos.

Empieza suave pero se va recuperando y le imprime más energía al beso. Porque no es suficiente, porque necesita más (necesita todo) de Cloud.

Pone una mano en su pecho y lo acaricia con los dedos, notando el latido acelerado del corazón con las yemas. Pero no juega mucho con él, ha aguantado demasiado y ella está demasiado preparada como para posponerlo.

Le rodea con las piernas y le guía a su interior con ellas, empujando suavemente. Cloud suelta el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando y se da unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación de estar dentro, de sus paredes envolviéndolo. De cómo se complementan y encajan el uno en el otro, como si la hubieran hecho para él. O él para ella.

Un impaciente movimiento de pelvis le anima a empezar a moverse, aunque no es como si necesitara mucho estímulo, y comienza las embestidas, largas y lentas mientras pueda aguantarlo. Porque Tifa se retuerce bajo su cuerpo y es tan sexy, y tiene una expresión tan preciosa que a veces no sabe qué ha hecho para tener la suerte de estar con alguien así.

Poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo, hundiéndose más profundo cada vez que ella levanta la pelvis. Varía el ángulo al penetrarla, y se ve recompensado con un gemido especialmente largo. Se entremezcla con los suyos propios, mientras no dejan de besarse, hambrientos y ansiosos el uno del otro.

Con los antebrazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza, enreda las manos en su pelo y se incorpora suavemente sin detener los movimientos. Le mira, y ella abre los ojos. Están de un color rojo brillante, y le miran con intensidad, aunque no menos que la que muestran los ojos azules de Cloud. Hay un segundo en el que Tifa está segura de que se ha parado el tiempo. ¿Existe algo más que ellos dos en el mundo? No lo recuerda, y en este momento, con la mirada unida a la de Cloud, ni siquiera le importa.

El placer está aumentando tanto que empiezan a descoordinarse, ella le baja la cabeza en un abrazo y se sujeta pegándose completamente a su cuerpo, explotando en un orgasmo intenso que lo siente como eterno, le sube desde los dedos de los pies y se arremolina en su bajo vientre. Hace presión y Cloud le sigue, con un gemido largo y profundo.

Se quedan quietos y abrazados varios minutos antes de que ninguno consiga respirar con normalidad. Ruedan hasta quedar de lado, mirándose. Él le besa la frente, los ojos, la nariz, y deposita un casto beso en sus labios.

Ella le da la espalda y Cloud le rodea con el brazo acercándola a él. Se duermen así, juntos, para cuando las rojizas luces del atardecer mueren en el horizonte.

No hay palabras, no las necesitan. Sus gestos siempre lo han dicho todo mucho mejor que ellos mismos.


End file.
